peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Suzy Sheep
Susan 'Suzy' Sheep is Peppa's friend who is smart and has an impressive vocabulary (and a voracious appetite). She likes to eat foods like cinnamon swirls, Mentos, Cheetos, ice cream and pizza. She dresses like a nurse and is the deuteragonist. Suzy temporarily ditches Emily to be with Pedro Pony in "Poppies and Puddles" and was with Emily by the end of the episode. She is the tritagonist of Under Peppa's Pants with the deuteragonist being George. She could be related to Shirley Sheep. Personality She tends to be a little bossy at times, can be a pessimist when she wants to be. She also can be a bit of an extremist, like in "The Naughty Tortoise" she kept yelling "CHOP THE TREE DOWN." She also does this in other canon episodes. She also has no siblings which have to lead her to conjure up the imaginary friend we know as "Leo Lion." Like Peppa Pig she hates to admit defeat, which is why she often gets in fights with Peppa herself. Such is the case in "Suzy Sheep Goes Away ", where she assaults Peppa with a metal pipe and is taken into custody. Looks Suzy is a white sheep with a pink nose, dark pink lips, and a pale pink cheeks. She has basic white ears, and a fluffy tail. She wears a pink dress, rough white nappy and a plain black shoes. In the episode "The Secret Club", she changes her dress. Often she is seen in her white nurse's outfit. In ‘Poppies and Puddles’ her dress is light blue instead of dark pink and Suzy also wears a light blue hat with a light pink ribbon tied in a bow at the front. Her latest outfit, seen in the fan-made version of the episode Sports Day, is lavender with a hot pink backward cap. In Suzy's Cousin, she wears a pale pink summer dress with stripes of lavender and magenta. She dresses like Hinata Hyuuga in Undhee's Naruto X Peppa Pig. Suzy wears a pale pink floral long-sleeved dress with a hat and gloves in the hospital in George gets Teenage Dream: The Complete Confection and Peppa resurrects, the dress creates a reference to the hospital scene in "Wide Awake" by Katy Perry. In Peppa's adventures, she wears a pale pink dress and red shoes. Trivia Canon * Although she is smart on this wiki (sometimes) she's quite the opposite in the real show. For example, in the episode Potato City, she didn't know what would happen if she went behind the tomato picture with a hole for her face. * Suzy's first appearance is in the episode "Best Friend". * Her favorite toy is an owl, this is shown in the episode "The Sleepover". *Her voice cracks frequently when she talks sometimes. *She's a very Optimistic and Observant Character. *Her insults are pretty deep. *She loves over exaggerating. *She often thinks the best solution to a problem is chopping down the tree, whether or not a tree is involved. *She's the only child on who lives in a single-parent household. Fanon * Her boyfriend was Pedro Pony, but she broke up with him after discovering he was a womanizer. * She is the first character to canonically die and be revived, as she was killed in Gerald's Big Break, and will be revived in One Big Battle of The Ages. * She doesn't sleep a lot, but the only episode she does that is "Suzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzy Sheep". ** As a result, she has bags in her eyes. Even her bags have bags. * According to Danny in Pigcraft, Suzy never found diamonds. ** Coincidentally, after that, Suzy now fights with Axes instead of Swords. *In Suzy's Cousin, Suzy is revealed to have a cousin named Joanna. **Her name is also revealed to be Susan, and Suzy was just for short. *In Dance Class, Suzy says Ashley Sheep is her aunt. *Suzy cannot do ventriloquy in George gets Teenage Dream: The Complete Confection and Peppa resurrects. **She also died in the episode, although the episode is non-canon to everyone else's fanon. *Her aunt in episodes made by Wikiatastic in 2016 is the pop star Star Sheep. *In Sonicthehedgehog223's fanon reloaded, she is a pessimist. *According to everyone else in Peppa's Squad, she says "Mickey-Mackey-Boo-Bah-Boo" often even though she claims that she's never said "anything so redonkulous in her life!" *She most likely owns a battle-axe. * She does not have any ears in Wikiatastic's fanon, but only in 2015. * She is scared of Avril Lavigne in Peppa Pig and the Pop Queens because her makeup makes her look creepy, although, in the regular show, she is not scared of her. * In PEPDRO PINY FTW's fanon, she's an obsessed tree chopping maniac/fanatic and can destroy anyone in any type of card game. *Her actual name is Suzy Sheep, Jr. *In Mateusz11113's fanon, her actual name is Susan Suzy Sheep (Woolsons). *In Peppa Pig: The Fractured But Whole, she is a Plantmancer. **Suzy also goes through a crisis in the game where she discovers and slowly raises her very own net worth, becoming more and more depressed as it goes higher, which also carries into battle. *Being middle-class, she "saves" food by taking and eating plants in Under Peppa's Pants, making her a Plantmancer. *In Peppa & Friends, her favorite foods are dark chocolate buttons and blueberry muffins. *In Peppa Pig: God of War, she is an unlockable starting character, as she was turned into the Lernaean Hydra after the Fantasian Charm was stolen, but she can be reverted to sheep form if defeated in battle. *She had herself cloned once. *In Peppa's Adventures: Next Generation Suzy is married to Pale Man from the movie Pan's Labyrinth, and they have a daughter named Sandra Sheep. *In Suzie Sheep Goes Away , she is charged with battery and sentenced to 365 days of community service. Gallery Baby Suzy.jpg|Suzy as a baby Peppa and Suzy as babies.png|Peppa and Suzy hanging out as a baby Suzy the sheep.jpg 180px-Suzy sheep.jpg Category:Characters Category:Sheep Family Category:Peppa's Friends Category:In Peppa's gang Category:Sheep Category:Canon Category:In the Mud Puddle Crusaders Category:Characters in gangs Category:Pedro's love interests Category:In Suzy's Secret Club Category:Characters in secret clubs Category:Canon Characters Category:Tomboys Category:Deceased Category:Peppaverse Category:Vampires